Tall-nut Zombie
The Tall-nut Zombie can take huge amounts of damage, so much like the Wall-nut Zombie and is the fifth strongest zombie in Plants vs. Zombies. They lack movement speed or any other special ability, so they are not the biggest threat of the ZomBotany Zombies. Its toughness is comparable to a Gargantuar (although not quite as high, but same as non-zombie Tall-nuts), able to take 2 hits from Squashes, Potato Mine and 1 hit from the other instants, like Chompers or just over three Gloom-shrooms lined up next to it. Also, hypnotizing it is very helpful, as it walks slowly and has tons of health. Other than that, simply block it off with your own Tall-nuts or use any instants and it shouldn't come too close to your house. It only appears in the mini-game ZomBotany 2 and does not have a Suburban Almanac entry. thumb|right|300px|Tall-nut Zombie at 4:40 Overview The Tall-nut Zombie absorbs 120 normal damage shots and its appearance changes at 37, 74 and 115 normal damage shots before dying at 120 normal damage shots. Gallery File:DS_Tall-nut_Zombie.png|Tall-nut Zombie in the DS version File:TallWallPea.png|2 Tall-nut Zombies with a Peashooter Zombie and a Wall-nut Zombie File:Black_tallpea.PNG|A burnt Tall-nut Zombie File:Tall burnt.JPG|Another burnt Tall-nut Zombie File:Tall first de.JPG|Tall-nut Zombie first degrade File:Tall second de.JPG|Tall-nut Zombie second degrade File:Tall third de.JPG|Tall-nut Zombie third degrade File:Ducky Tall.JPG|Ducky Tube Tall-nut Zombie Tallnutseedsel.png|Tall-nut zombie in the seed selection. Trivia *Tall-nut Zombie is the only zombie that cries. *Using a Squash on a Tall-nut Zombie takes away almost all of its health, leaving it with 30 HP. *The Tall-nut Zombie is the only zombie with a head that's almost bigger than its entire body, probably because if his head size is like a normal-sized Tall-nut, it will become very strange. **Like a normal Tall-nut, a Tall-nut Zombie will shed a single tear in pain before meeting its inevitable (and deserved) death. *The Tall-nut Zombie is one of the few zombies that takes more than one instant kill to kill, with the others being the Gargantuar, Giga-gargantuar, Dr. Zomboss and Giga-Football Zombie since these are the top 5 most powerful zombies. *The Tall-nut Zombie appears to be staggering under the enormous weight of the Tall-nut. *A Tangle Kelp and a Chomper can kill one without any damage taken. *The Tall-nut Zombie, the Jalapeno Zombie, and the Wall-nut Zombie have cut ties (except Android version). **Maybe because of their elongated heads. **Or maybe because it's a dead zombie. *There is a glitch in the DS Version when killing them, once the head isn't damaged, his arm will break and if using a Squash, it will fall with its head on. **In the PC version, there is a glitch that when you use an instant kill on a full-health Tall-nut Zombie, its face will not degrade, and it will eventually die with a full-health face. *Squash Zombies can defeat a Tall-nut in one hit, but it takes two Squashes to defeat a Tall-nut Zombie. **This is possibly to make the game harder. **It may also be because the instants' power is calculated by damage/health factors, while Squash Zombie only calculates if it hits a plant. ***The same happens with Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. *The Tall-nut can withstand 144 bites, while the Tall-nut Zombie withstands 120 normal damage shots, which is odd that the Tall-nut Zombie is actually weaker than the Tall-nut. It may be because making the Tall-nut Zombie having a health of a Tall-nut may make this mini-game harder. See also *Mini-games *ZomBotany 2 *ZomBotany *Tall-nut *Wall-nut Zombie *ZomBotany Zombies Category:ZomBotany Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Non-Almanac Zombies Category:Zombies with "High" Toughness Category:Pool Encountered Zombies Category:Pool Category:ZomBotany Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Zombies